


In Which a Shot-Gun Wedding is Being Planned

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [31]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

He knew he wasn’t going to dissuade her, but he had to try. “I’m already married to my job.”

She snorted, gesturing to her growing belly. “Little late to mention that now, don’t you think?”

Yup. He was screwed. “Just letting you know in advance so you don’t get any weird ideas.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve been quite thoroughly disillusioned, thanks to you.”

He suddenly wondered if she’d planned the whole thing. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you getting soft?”

“I’ll arrange some assassins to show up at the ceremony, if you’d like.”

“No, thanks.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I tried [Sayrah’s](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rocknlobster/) challenge again, but I’m not sure if I was any more successful. Written without any specific pairing in mind.


End file.
